


Tour Surprises

by skyewardfan



Series: The Bodyguard and the Popstar [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewardfan/pseuds/skyewardfan
Summary: Author’s Note:  A little more of our favorite couple.  Yet another glimpse of what happened after The Bodyguard and the Popstar.  Enjoy.





	Tour Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: A little more of our favorite couple. Yet another glimpse of what happened after The Bodyguard and the Popstar. Enjoy.

SKYE POV  
I was a wreck. I love touring but it takes so much out of me. There’s nothing like performing for a huge crowd. The energy on stage was like nothing else.

My whole body hurt. I liked pushing my performances. So, I incorporated all types of dance into my routines which meant training when I wasn’t in rehearsal or vocal training.

I was doing ballet and aerial dance lessons to get better. Every performance I pushed myself to do more and more dancing. I was impressing not only my crew and fans but myself.

No matter how tired I was or busy, I still missed Grant like crazy. It had been over a month since I’d held him. Traveling was hard but we talked every night before my performances and quickly to say good night. We made a schedule to face time and I hated scheduling him in but if we didn’t do it that way then we missed each other.

I had two days off and was performing in Austen next and even though I would love to go see Grant, I couldn’t because he had important meetings with Hunter in New York.

I strolled around my room, bored out of my mind. Everybody had gone out and I’d stayed behind to talk to Grant, only to have missed his call when I’d fallen asleep. I had called him twice with no success in reaching him.

I threw myself on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I couldn’t sleep yet because it would throw off my routine and I didn’t want to call my brother or Jemma because I knew they were on a date.

I pick up my phone to check social media when there’s a knock on my door. I frown as I sit up. I wasn’t expecting anyone.

“Who is it?” I ask loudly as I step toward the door. Years with Grant had taught me to be cautious. If it was any of the guys, they would have used our special knock or they would have called me ahead of time. Everyone who knew my room number was out and I hadn’t ordered anything.

“Package delivery.” Came a gruff but muffled voice. I looked through the peephole of the door and only saw a big arrangement of daisies and roses.

“Just leave them at the door. Thanks.” I wasn’t going to open the door. Nope. Grant would be pissed. He always checked all packages. There was a system in place. I backed away from the door and called Robbie.

“Hey, what’s up?” Robbie answered immediately.

“Hey, someone is outside the door with a flower arrangement. Did you guys check it?” I look back out the peephole and the person is still there holding the flowers but I can’t see who is standing behind them.

“Hold on.” Robbie tells me and as I listen to him asking Trip about the flowers. I hear a muffled voice coming from behind the door again.

I lean into the door trying to listen. It’s a man. He sounds like he’s talking to someone but his voice is too low to tell.

I back away again from the door again.

“Hey, Skye.” Robbie comes back on the line.

“Yea?”

“They’re from Ward.” Robbie assures me and my whole body relaxes.

Phew. “Thanks, Robbie.” I hang up and reach for the door.

The flowers are pushed into my face and an arm wraps around me. Before I can panic, my body responds to his like he’s calling it.

“Grant!” I squeal as he emerges behind the flowers.

I throw my arms around his neck and he meets my lips for a kiss. Our tongues dance as they probe and play. It’s been too long.

“I missed you, sweetheart.” He leans his forehead to mine.

I can’t wipe the damn smile off my face. “I missed you too! You scared me!”

He laughs. “I know. I didn’t think about how it might look. I was just too damn excited to get here and surprise you. But I gotta tell you, you did everything right. I heard you call Robbie.” He kisses my lips quickly. “Thanks for taking care of yourself and following protocol.” He releases me to set the flower arrangement down. 

I look at it for the first time and really admire it. It was big and beautiful. I love the way daisies looked with roses.

“Thank you. They’re beautiful.” I tell him.

I squeal once more as he picks me up and sets us on the couch. He sits me on his lap and just looks at me like he hasn’t seen me in years.

He weaves his fingers through my hair right behind my ear and brings our foreheads together. He doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t need to. I love being in his arms.

He kisses me slowly, almost like he’s savoring every bit of my mouth and I do the same. It felt right being back in his arms.

“Not that I don’t love that you’re here but I thought you had an important meeting.” I tell him. I don’t want him missing things for me. He loves his job.

“There was some paperwork that had to be postponed so we moved the meeting to tomorrow. I thought I’d come to see my girl.” His smile is wide and it warms me.

“Thank God. I thought I’d get Hunter’s wrath if you missed something.” That Hunter can be pretty demanding.

Grant chuckles. “You’re safe. Besides, Hunter tells me I’m unbearable. I think he might have suggested this if I hadn’t come up with it. I’m an apparent grouch since you’ve been gone.”

I smile. I’m sure I’m not supposed to like the fact that he’s miserable without me but I do. “I’ve missed you so much. I’ll take what I can get. Even if it’s just a night.”

I move my body so I’m straddling him and grind my hips against him. I moan when I hear him growl deep in his throat. The sound sends goosebumps throughout my body.

He yanks at my shirt off over me and removes my bra quickly. I work on unbuttoning his shirt as I continue grinding against him. I feel my wetness pooling on my panties as he grows beneath me.

I force his shirt off and he throws it on the floor next to my things. His hands grasp my hips and his fingers dig into me as he brings my hips closer to him. Our bodies are pressed together tightly as I keep grinding him.

He bites my bottom lip and I whimper in pleasure. “Fuck, I can’t wait to feel you.”

Ok. Enough with the teasing. I need him inside me. I start taking off my shorts, dragging my panties along with them as he unbuckles his pants. He lifts his hips to drag his pants down. It always amazes me that he can lift me without a problem.

We hiss as his dick finds my folds. Shit, that feels so good. He runs his dick from the top to the bottom of my slit and back up.

“Shit.” I move my hips to grind against him.

“Fuck.” His mouth comes down hard on my lips. His kiss is forceful and hungry. I match the energy as he digs his fingers through my hair.

I moan as he pulls his lips away from mine.

“You’re so wet for me, baby.” He closes his eyes briefly and opens them to watch me as he enters me.

“Yes!” I cry. I’m home. Nothing has ever felt this good.

He pulls almost completely out before pushing all the way back in.

Our bodies are so attuned to each other. One person sets the pace and the other matches it without skipping a beat.

He feels so good inside me. He stretches me perfectly. My walls hug him as he enters and I feel a shiver run up my spine. Shit, I’m going to cum already. With Grant, one orgasm was never enough. He knew my body well and it was rare that I didn’t cum at least twice before he reached his peak.

I cry and arch my back as I cum around him. He bites my nipple and my high is prolonged as he continues pounding into me.

I pull at his hair as he moves to my neck. Our bodies are slick with sweat. He moves to lift me and I wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls out of me and I whimper at the loss of his dick. He kisses my shoulder as he places me at the end of the couch.

He sets me on my knees near the arm of the couch facing away from him. My back is to his chest. He gently pushes on my back and I know he wants me to bend over. My hands go to the arm of the couch as I push my ass up and arch my back. He enters me from behind and after a couple of fast strokes, he wraps one arm around my waist and the other across my chest as he raises my top half. 

My back is now pressed against his chest. “Oh my…. mmm.” He’s deep in me and I love this position. He moves his hand from across my waist to me hip and he digs his fingers into me. I moan in pleasure. He uses his hand to move us into a faster and deeper rhythm.

“Fuuuuck.” He grunts into my ear and then bites it. “Yes, yes, yes, yes. Like that.”

I’m so close. I can feel it. It’s going to be so good. “Mmmmmhm. Jeezus, Grant. Yes!”

“Let go, baby. Do it. Do it. Do it. Now.” He’s in my ear and his lips hit my throat and I’m done. I lose control over my body as one of the biggest orgasms of my life hits me.

My body spasms and twitches. I can feel goosebumps run across my entire body. I’m still going as he keeps pounding into me and then I feel his release. I squeeze him as hard as I can and he curses. “Fuck, you’re so tight. Yes, grip me, baby. I love you.” He kisses my shoulder just before I lose all function in my legs.

He chuckles in my ear and pulls me back. We fall back onto the couch, gasping for air.

“Ohmygod so good.” I smile.

He pulls out of me after a minute and I can feel his cum leak out of me but I don’t care.

Thank God I’m on the shot. I’d never had sex without a condom until Grant. Being skin to skin with him the first-time months ago, I’d never go back to condoms with him. I loved the feel of him inside me. I loved feeling him explode inside me and having him leak out.

“Ready for round two?” He asks as his hand comes around and squeezes my tit.

I giggle. “Let’s order room service. I don’t think we’ll be doing anything else tonight.”

He sits us up. “I’ll order as much as I can. Hop in the shower and I’ll join you in a minute.” He kisses my cheek and I blush.

“Ok.” I stand and he slaps my ass gently before going in to bite me.

“Ouch. Grant!” I turn shocked and slap him on the shoulder.

He laughs. “Sorry, baby. It looked too good in my face and I’m hungry.” He kneads the spot he slapped and bit.

“Perv.” I say over my shoulder as I walk toward the bathroom.

We spend the night pretty much going at it like rabbits. He has to leave in the morning and I don’t know when I’ll see him again so I get all I can get out of the visit.

Sometime around four in the morning, we finally go to sleep.

When I wake at noon, he’s long gone and left me a note. “I love you, sweetheart. I didn’t want to wake you, especially to say goodbye. Enjoy your day off. Get some rest because I’m sure you’ll be sore today 😉—Grant”

The next few weeks were extremely busy. I was performing three times a week along with doing interviews. I did television appearances and went to shoot my scene for the movie.

I played a drug addict in rehab who makes friends with the main character. I was surprised to get a phone call from my dad the day after shooting.

“Hey, dad.”

“Hey, honey. How are you?”

“I’m good. What’s up?”

“The people from the movie called.”

“Yea?”

“You really impressed them. Listen, they want to know if you can go back in. They wrote two more scenes for you.”

I was shocked. “Really?”

“Yea. Do you have time before you fly out?”

I check my calendar and text Jemma to come over. “I fly out in two days. Can they fit me in? Send me the pages. I’d love to do it.”

“Great. I’ll send the details to Jemma.” My dad sounds funny.

“You ok, dad?” 

“I’m just really proud of you, honey. I wish your mom could see you.” His voice breaks.

I smile. “She’s always with me, dad. I love you.”

“Love you too. Kick ass, ok?”

We say goodbye as Jemma comes in and we re-do my schedule for the next two days. We get the new pages for the script and Jemma calls the studio about only having two days to shoot these scenes.

We’re in Georgia but fly out to Chicago next.

It’s been two months since I’ve seen Grant and I’m antsy. I miss him so much. We’ve both been so busy we’ve only face timed twice this week.

I’m not surprised when someone comes down with the stomach flu and how fast that shit spreads to the whole crew. We’re together all day so it makes sense that once somebody is sick, we all get sick.

With everyone feeling off and being busy, I miss a couple of Grant’s calls. When I call back, I get voicemail. I leave him a few and keep pushing through my days.

To get Grant out of my mind, I drag the dancers out with me for the night. After clubbing, I search for food. I find a hole in the wall and drag everyone with me to eat.

Most of them complain and Jemma, Deke and Fitz refuse to eat with us. They end up having us go through a drive-thru before heading back to our rooms.

The next day, we all wake up with food poisoning.

The dancers all shoot daggers at me.

“Sorry.” I whine for what seems like the millionth time.

“Damn you, Skye.” Elena grumbles. She’s doubled over, holding her stomach. “What did you make us eat?”

I turn as I hear someone puke. We’re at rehearsal and everyone looks exactly how I feel.

We all end up at the doctor’s office. We all get banana bags hooked up to get fluids in us before the show. I refuse to cancel a show so close to showtime.

I ate the most. I watch as everyone starts filtering out. I haven’t been feeling great. The stomach flu hit me the hardest and I ate the most last night so I’m not surprised that I’m the last one still in the doctor’s office.

“Ms. Coulson?” Dr. Makala enters the room.

“Yes.” I sit up, ready to get my stuff and leave.

“How are you feeling?” He asks.

“Ready to go.” I answer honestly with a smile.

He nods. “Before we let you go, I just wanted to make sure that you have everything you need.” He takes a chair and sits next to me.

I nod.

“I know you’re on tour right now. Have you had an opportunity to find an OB?” His words make sense but I don’t understand them.

“I’m sorry.” I want him to repeat it.

“Are you aware you’re pregnant, Ms. Coulson?” He searches my face and finds his answer. “You’re only a couple of weeks along. I can’t tell you how far along without more tests. With touring, you’re pushing your body to great lengths on a daily basis. I recommend you find an OB to keep you and your baby safe.”

I nod, still not understanding. No, that’s not true. I think I’m just in shock. Pregnant? Me?

I can’t be pregnant. I take the shot. I can’t get pregnant. I took the last one—when did I take it last? I rack my brain and my body freezes. Oh, God. I was still with Lincoln. It was right before we broke up. I should have done it before the tour. It makes no sense.

Oh. God. The rule. My damn touring rule! I hadn’t thought of it and I’m sure Jemma hadn’t thought of it. I hadn’t taken the damn shot because I didn’t have sex while touring! Shit! Shit!

I don’t remember leaving the doctor’s office. I don’t remember changing and getting on stage. My mind is reeling and I am terrified of doing anything to hurt my baby.

I get onstage and apologize to the crowd, using my being sick earlier to not dance like I usually do. I still give it my all with my performances without dancing and swinging from the damn rafters.

After the show, I escape and have the guys drop me off at the hotel. I call Grant on the way up. My heart is pounding.

“Please answer. Please answer. Please answer.” I beg as the phone rings.

“Hi, sweetheart. How was the show?” Grant’s sweet voice comes through the phone and I sigh in relief. But a second later I realize I can’t tell him over the phone. “Skye, are you there?”

Shit. How long was I quiet? “Yea. Yea, I’m here.” I clear my throat. He needs to know so we can decide about a doctor together.

“Are you ok?” He asks. I can hear the worry in his voice.

I try to say something and start trembling. Dammit. Say something! “Gr—Grant.”

“Sweetheart, what’s going on?” He’s urgent now, sensing there’s something wrong with me.

“I’m not feeling too good. Ca—can you come to see me, please? You know I wouldn’t ask just to ask.” I hold my tears in. I don’t know why I’m so emotional right now. I’m terrified of him finding out and terrified of hiding it.

“I’m on my way to you, sweetheart. Do you need anything? I’ll have Jemma sit with you.” He offers but I shake my head.

“No. No. It’s ok. We all got food poisoning so everyone is kinda beat. I ju—just want you. Please.” I beg.

“Ok. I’m on my way out the door. I’ll get the first flight out. Let me call Hunter. I’ll see you in a couple of hours.”

“Ok. Thanks. I love you.”

“I love you.” He hangs up and I quickly get out of my clothes. I leave my panties on and take out one of Grant’s old t-shirts and slip it on.

I call the front desk and let them know to give a key to Grant when he arrives and get into bed. I don’t wait long for sleep to take me.

“Hey, sweetheart. How are you feeling?” Grant’s voice wakes me. He kisses my temple.

I’m slow to wake up and see its morning. I slept through the night. As I sit up, nausea hits me and I barely make it to the toilet. 

Grant holds my hair back and rubs my back until I’m sure nothing else is coming back up. I hate throwing up.

I groan. He helps me up and I brush my teeth. Don’t do this to me little one. I beg the baby as I hold my stomach.

Grant sits on the toilet and rubs my lower back. When I look up to him, he pulls me in between his legs. “How you feeling, sweetheart? You want me to get you something?” He looks up at me. “I can order a light breakfast.”

At the mention of breakfast, my stomach growls. I could go for some waffles right now. Oh, and some yogurt. Would the hotel make me a burger this early in the morning?

“Not light. I’m so hungry. Like super hungry.” I’m suddenly feeling so much better. “I want a big breakfast. And a burger sounds really good right now.”

I yank on Grant’s hand to stand him up and then drag him out of the bathroom.

“Skye, I don’t think you should be eating anything heavy right now. Your stomach won’t be able to handle it.”

My body is trembling again. I need to tell him. I need to find a doctor as soon as possible. I didn’t want to put my baby in any danger with all the things I do in my show. I know nothing about pregnancy. I don’t know what I can eat, drink or….anything.

Shit. This is not how I imagined telling Grant. I always imagined finding a cute way of telling him I was pregnant. Telling him in a hotel room while I was having a mini panic attack was not the way I wanted to do it.

“Skye, what’s going on? Do you feel sick again?” He comes forward and takes me in his arms.

I shake my head. “Grant, I need you to sit.”

He frowns. “Ok.” He backs up slowly and sits on the edge of the bed. “What’s wrong?”

I tilt my head back and take a deep breath. “You know how I was sick last week with the stomach flu?”

He nods but doesn’t say anything.

“I’ve been feeling sick all week, even when everyone else got better. Last night we all went out and ate some food and everyone got food poisoning. We all ended up going to the doctors.” I’m pacing and I know I’m making him nervous.

He watches me and waits.

It’s making my stomach spin. “So, they let everyone go. I stayed longer than them. They hooked me up to an IV because I was dehydrated. And—and before I left…” I look at Grant and see fear in his eyes, “the doctor wanted to talk to me.”

Grant closes his eyes tightly and after a second looks at me. “What did he say, Skye? Please tell me they didn’t find something wrong with you?” His voice trembles.

My poor, Grant. I step forward and take his hands in mine. He leans his head on my stomach and I smile, wondering what that would look like with a grown belly.

“He confirmed I was pregnant, Grant.” I say as I put my hands on either side of his face and tilt his head to look at me. 

His eyes widen in shock. “Pregnant?” He asks.

I nod, waiting for his reaction.

“What—how? When?” He asks, his mouth hanging open.

I shrug. “My touring rule. Jemma didn’t reschedule my shot and we don’t use condoms.”

He surprises me by laughing. “Holy shit!” He stands only to pick me up and molds my body to his. He leans back and takes the back of my head. He kisses me. I automatically respond, throwing my arms around his neck and bring my legs around his waist.

“You’re not mad? Terrified? Worried? Panicked?” I want to know.

He laughs and then pulls back as he lands kisses all over my face and neck. “Not mad. Completely worried. Extremely terrified and maybe a little panicked.”

He sits us on the bed and brings his lips to mine. The kiss is long and soft. I feel him pour his body and soul into the kiss. Butterflies fill my stomach.

We finally part and he brings his forehead to mine. “We’re pregnant. We’re going to have a baby. We’re going to be parents.” His grin covers his whole face.

“Yup.”

We stare at each other like fools. Happy fools.

His eyes change and he eases me off his lap. “Ok, don’t panic.” He tells me as he moves to his coat which is hung over a chair. He grabs something out of the pocket and comes back over.

What the hell is he doing? What does he have in his hand?

Grant kneels in front of me. What the hell is he doing?!

I look at the open box and see the most exquisite ring inside. “Don’t panic.” He repeats taking a deep breath.

My eyes are wide and I know I’m looking at him like he’s a mad man. “Grant?”

“Skye, I’m an idiot. I’ve been carrying this ring in my pocket from the moment we left the hospital. I want you to be my wife. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I convinced myself that we should live together for a while first. Then I wanted you to be done with the tour. But it doesn’t matter. Time is an illusion. There is no right amount of time to waste on people’s opinions. I love you. Please be my wife. I don’t care what anybody thinks. I want you by my side…always. I know I’m screwing this up and I wanted to make this grand and romantic. I’m sorry but I don’t want to lose any more time. I want you to be my wife. I want this baby. I want a family with you.” I don’t think I’ve ever seen him ramble before.

“You’re crazy.” I tell him.

“We’re crazy.” He corrects and shrugs. “Who cares? You love me anyway.”

I smile at my idiot. He had me there.

“Well? You gonna leave me kneeling all night?” He asks being an ass. He’s got a cocky grin on his face like he knows what the answer will be.

“Get up and give me my ring.” I shove my hand in his face.

He moves fast. He dives and he lands on top of me on the bed. He slips the ring on my finger and kisses my hand.

I can feel his hard dick pressed against my leg. Damn, he felt good. I feel myself get ready for him.

“Ok. I’m going to fuck you now cause you look damn hot with that ring on your finger.” He kisses me as he slips his hand into my panties. “Always so wet and ready for me, baby.”

He plays with me and eases a finger into me. A second finger soon follows. I moan into his mouth. Goddamn, I’m going to cum.

“Come on, let go.” He whispers into my ear and that’s all I need to let go.

He removes his fingers and moves them to my mouth. I suck on his fingers as he uses his free hand to undo his pants. He pulls himself out of his pants and pushes my panties to the side as he enters me.

“Yes!” We hiss together.

He sets a quick pace. We’re hungry. We want this fast.

“Next week. Marry. Me. Next. Week.” He grunts and says a word for every thrust.

I arch my back. I can’t talk right now, so I nod.

“Sweet jeezus, you feel good.” He moans.

I move my hips and lift to take him in deeper.

“Yes yes yes yes. Like that. Fuck, baby. I’m going to cum.” He moves his hand over my clit and presses and I let go. Seconds later, I feel him explode inside me.

“Ohmygod. I died and went to heaven.” I say out of breath and he chuckles.

After a minute, he eases out of me and rolls onto my side. “Next week?” He asks.

“Yes. I’ll be in New York.” I tell him.

He nods. “I was going to surprise you by showing up. I’ll take care of everything. You won’t have to lift a finger. You already have too much on your plate with the tour and baby.” He places his hand on my stomach and I cover it with mine.

We both look down at our hands and take a moment to remember we made a baby.

He places his hand under my chin and brings my face up to meet his. He kisses me gently and I see he has tears in his eyes. I move to wipe a tear that falls.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” He whispers with a smile.

“For what, silly?”

“So many things.” He answers. “For giving me a family. For loving me. For agreeing to be my wife. For giving me a baby.”

I give him a slow kiss. “I haven’t given you a baby yet. It’s still in the oven.”

“I love you.” He says and I can feel it.

“I love you.”

He moves us up the bed and turns me to spoon me. He kisses my shoulder and we fall asleep with his arm protectively over my belly.


End file.
